Bumblebee (Steven Universe Edition)
by J-547
Summary: When Cybertron broke out to a war, the autobots refuge from their home. Bumblebee was sented to Earth to only find himself lost with no voice or memory, but founded by a certain teenager named Steven Universe, becoming friends and helping each other, until the crystal gems were very hostile against Steven's new friend.
1. Refuge

**Bumblebee (Steven Universe Edition)**

**I do not own the movie Bumblebee neither the show Steven Universe. These are by Rebecca Sugar and Travis Knight.**

**Chapter 1: Refugee**

On Cybertron, a war broke out between to factors of good and evil, it became a long hard battle for the autobots against the evil forces of the decepticons.

The autobots were fighting against an army of decepticon seekers.

Ratchet: *firing at his enemies* they broken through the front lines.

Arcee: I've lost contact with the capital

Wheeljack: Theirs to many of them!

As he said it a blast hit many autobots, sending them flying.

Brawn: Stand Fast *looking back at his fallen comrades as he was blasted away as well*

Decepticon Soldiers fighting off the autobots.

Soldier: Finish them *but was blasted away along with the other decepticon soldiers*.

Optimus Prime swooped in and took his enemies down by force

Optimus: Where's B-127

A yellow vehicle, attacking the decepticons while making its way to the autobots.

It was the yellow bot, as he transformed and kept on his attack with his targets and met up with prime.

B-127: Sorry I'm late, hit a little traffic.

B-127 looked and saw that the end could be near.

B-127: Uh, Optimus?

Soundwave landing in front of the decepticons along with Starscream, shock wave and others.

Soundwave: Decepticons, attack!

Optimus: Autobots, fall back! *he was still firing as they ran*. Get to the tower!

Shockwave sending back blasts of his own.

Shockwave: Destroy the launch pad, let none escape.

As Starscream and 2 other seekers transformed and went after the Autobots.

On the tower, where the Autobots were about to leave their planet.

Optimus: Cybertron has fallen. Get to the escape pods.

Everyone went to a escape pod and launched off the pad, except B-127.

B-127: Optimus, this is our home we have to protect it.

As seekers were about to attack from above.

Optimus: We will fight on, but we must seek refuge first. *he opened a halogram of a green and blue planet*. I found a planet that's well hidden. Earth. *turns off the halogram and puts his hand on B-127 shoulder*. You will travel their and establish a base for us. Once we gather the others we will join you. You must protect the planet, if the decepticons find it, then our people are truly finished. Now go.

B-127 went to the his escape pod.

The seekers transformed and blasts the tower down.

Optimus: Good luck soldier I'll buy you some time.

As Optimus fought against the remaining decepticons on Cybertron.

B-127 launched his pod and left Cybertron to go to planet earth.

**On Earth**

Rose and Pearl were on a beach where they were walking down the seaside.

Pearl: Rose?

Rose: Yes Pearl.

Pearl: Do you ever think that Earth is entirely our home?!

Rose: This world is beautiful, it has it's own desires of being a great place. You trust me right?

Pearl: Always! I just throught that maybe we-. *she looked up and saw a meteor*. R-rose?

Rose: Whats wrong?

Pearl: Duck! *She ducks Rose into getting hurt and the meteor struck down to the sand*

Rose: What was that!?

Pearl: It might be homeworld! They could of sent us something to shatter us.

Rose: Perhaps or maybe that-

a yellow bot rises up from the crash and looks down directly at Rose.

Garnet: Rose! Pearl!

The bot looked around and saw 2 unknown species coming towards them.

As it looked around it saw a normal car and scanned it just as he started running towards a forest.

Amethyst: What happened, what was that thing!?

Rose: It must be from homeworld. They might of found us after all.

Pearl: We have to destroy it before it sends back anything.

Rose: Common! Follow it!

Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet: Yes!

They followed the robot in the forest.

Amethyst: *Looks at a yellow figure running*. I found it!

The yellow bot transforms into a small jeep.

Amethyst: What the!?

It started to run quick

Rose: Pearl quick!

Pearl launched her spear at the rear of the car and the bot transforms falls down a hill.

Garnet: Don't let it run this time!

Amethyst: Got it! *she ran down the hill the bot went*

The bot recovered and stared to run away from the purple figure.

Amethyst starting to whip the bot to slow it down.

Amethyst: Common you junk heap!

The bot brought up its blade and started to cut the trees down, that made Amythest stopped in her tracks.

Amythest: NO!

The bot runs away and ends up by a massive hill, while taking out the spear Pearl hitted it with.

The small group found a alternate route and ran down to catch up the bot.

The bot started to go towards the cave.

B-127: Oh no. Dead end!

Rose: It's going again!

Garnet: It's heading for the cave!

Amethyst: Not this time! *she tangles the yellow robot with her whip and launches it to a wall*. Haha take that!

The bot sees that he was surrounded by the small group and started to protest as he climbed up to its feet.

Rose: The diamonds will not shatter us, as we are the crystal gems!

B-127: Please this is a mistake!

Pearl: What?

Amethyst: It can talk?

B-127: I don't want to hurt anyone.

Suddenly they heard a fighter jet coming out of the sky.

Garnet: That's impossible!

Pearl: Wait why would the military be in this area.

The jet came towards them with missiles locked on.

B-127: That's not the military...

The missile has a decepticon logo.

B-127: They found out!

Rose: What?!

The missile launches towards them.

B-127: Run...

The Crystal Gems were caught in the blast and unconscious from the sudden attack.

B-127: Agh!

The jet went straight towards B-127 as it transformed into a bot. It was Blitzwing.

Blitzwing: *grabbed B-127 and pins him to the wall*. Did you think you could hide.

They were in a fight against each other, struggle after hits, until they were in the air and both landed down hard.

Blitzwing: *fires at B-127 at the ledge and grabs him*. Tell me where your friends are hiding.

B-127: I'll never talk!

Blitzwing: Is that right? *he said as he as he brought out a small weapon like a needle*. then let's make it official.

Blitzwing stabbed B-127 in the neck and ripping his voice synthesiser.

B-127 gasping for his voice but was thrown down to the ground as Blitzwing came down and grabbed him again.

Blitzwing: B-127, as a member of the autobot resistance, your are a traitor to Cybertron. And I sentence you to death.

As the young bot stabbed blitzwing in the chest with one of missiles and pushing him off.

Blitzwing: NO! NO!

B-127 blasted Blitzwing into pieces.

The bot got up and started to realise that not only his voice is gone but nearly his memory core. As he went off from the battle.

Pearl started to gain consciousness and saw the bot leaving.

Pearl: This... Isn't... Over.

The bot was at the beach but couldn't walk anymore as it falls down to the ground. It looked around and saw a yellow bettle in the distance and before he shut down and lost his memory, he took the vehicle form of the beetle and started to shut down.

_Initializing Shutdown._

**This is only the beginning of the adventure of Bumblebee and Steven Universe.**

**I Hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Steven

**Bumblebee (Steven Universe Edition)**

**Chapter 2: Steven**

**Note: This Present Time takes place after Change Your Mind**

Present Day

Steven was snoring away from the late night he had celebrating their victory and restoring the gems back to normal.

Pearl: Steven, Steven.

Amethyst shoves Pearl out of the way.

Amethyst: STEVEN!!!

The young gem shakes up screaming and in horror expression, panting.

Steven: I'm awake, I'm awake!!!

Pearl: Amethyst!!!

Amethyst: It worked didn't it?

Steven then looks at the 2 guardians and came off his bed

Steven: Hey Pearl and Amethyst *Yawn* Good Morning

Amethyst: Good sleep Steven?

Steven: Yeah I was bummed out from last night.

Amethyst: Yeah it was a blast seeing everyone at their party game.

Pearl: Yes it was indeed a successful yesterday.

Garnet came in from the temple and saw Steven running to her.

Steven: Morning Garnet!

Garnet: Good morning Steven

Pearl cooked up breakfast for steven as steven was getting ready for the day.

Steven: Thanks Pearl *Finishes eating, moving his plate to the side*

Pearl: My pleasure Steven.

Steven got his phone and starts heading towards the door.

Steven: I'm gonna go to the barn and see how Peridot and Lapis are doing.

Amethyst: Don't you prefer the warp pad, becuase I'm pretty sure it's not outside.

Steven: But that's too lazy even for me.

Pearl: Are you sure, it's a quick transport.

Steven: Gotta have exercise Pearl.

Garnet: He's right, it be good for him as well, he would be able to ask Connie to come with him on the way.

Steven: Garnet with your future vision, I think you knew my plan all along, well see ya guys!

Amethyst: Have fun!

Pearl: Be safe!

Steven finally was gone and Pearl was thinking about something that was getting to her mind for a long time since the fight against White Diamond.

Amethyst: Yo Garnet, wanna see if bismuth is up for some of our favourite shows.

Garnet:...

Amethyst: Uh, Garnet?

Amethyst looks into Garnets direction and sees Pearl looking down.

Amethyst: What's up with her?

Garnet: Hmm?

Pearl was visioning a flashback when Rose was still around, but only to see a yellow figure in her memory, but couldn't find out more from amethyst's call.

Amethyst: Yo Pearl! *Snaps her fingers* You good?

Pearl: Uh uh, oh right sorry, was just thinking.

Garnet: Is it Rose...

Pearl: It was Rose, but theirs something else... I can't really get my head into it.

Amethyst: I'm pretty sure it's fine, the diamonds, gems, everything is living happily ever after dude!

Garnet: She's right Pearl and you know Rose is proud of you, all of us.

Pearl: Yes, She is.

**At the barn**

Peridot was practicing her metal powers and was thinking that she would be able to make Pumpkin a better dog house for her.

Lapis was on the silo looking around the sky being bored all day with nothing to do.

Pumpkin kept barking at Peridot, but she didn't know that the dog was asking to stop wasting time.

Soon Peridot stopped using her powers and saw that Steven and Connie were approaching them.

Peridot: Ah ha, the home world hero is here!

Steven: Hey Peridot!

Connie: Hey Peridot!

Peridot: It's good to see you guys again.

Lapis: *sees the group and flys down to the ground.* Hey guys what's up?

Steven: Oh nothing we were just wondering if we could stick around with you guys.

Peridot: Well. I don't mind, since I am having trouble building Pumpkin a personal shelter using my powers, I think it will be good to have some company.

Lapis: I'm always down with you guys, I don't mind you being around.

Connie: Thanks guys.

Steven: Let's go watch your favourite show then will do something else.

Peridot: Ok!

Pumpkin barks at everyone in annoyance.

Connie: Right after we quickly build a house for Pumpkin.

Peridot: Jezz can you have Pumpkin, becuase it seems you have more learning what Pumpkin wants.

Everyone laughed, and agreed to help Pumpkin build a house for the pet.

After a couple of hours; after building the house for Pumpkin and spending some time watching TV and looking at some inventions Peridot put to work on after the events on homeworld.

They were crossing the fields until Steven found a big yellow figure in the distance.

Steven: Guys what's that?

Peridot: Hmm? *looks* I really don't know, maybe it could be one of the "cars" that I might of gotten from the beach.

Connie: The beach?

Peridot: Well you see, It was when we were building that drill to look for the cluster.

**Flashback!**

Peridot was exhausted by a long day from work, along with Steven and the other gems.

Garnet: Alright were done for today, will come back and work on some more tomorrow.

Amethyst: Alright.

Steven: *yawns* oh man, it's been a long day so it's good to have a break from working hard.

Pearl: I agree, everyone has done their jobs well.

Peridot: I do appreciate the aid of building this drill, I am thankful for help.

Steven: No worries Peridot *yawn* I'm head off to bed you guys.

Pearl: Let's go home then.

Amethyst: Hey you coming Peri!?

Peridot: Uh yes I am

After a few hours, when steven was fast asleep with the gems in the temple, Peridot snook out of the house and walked along the beach and was having a bit of lonely time, while also thinking about how this all changed her, unlike any other planet in the universe.

Peridot was walking and realised a yellow object transport in the middle of the rock pile in the sand. She went towards the transport and to only signal that it was for humans to use to travel around places. A car, a yellow car.

**End Flashback!**

Peridot: And that's how it got here, I don't know why I had this in the middle of the field.

Steven: Can it still work, I could ask my dad to fix it.

Peridot: No need for that, I will be turning this back to normal state as it should be and not broken down for spare parts.

Steven: We could stay with you and help on this, Peridot. If the gems allow me.

Connie: I'll ring my parents if I can stay with you Steven, then they'll know I'm with you here.

Steven: Ok Conni- *pauses as he sees Peridot trying to push the car* Uh Peridot?

Peridot: Ngh!!! A little help please...

Steven and Connie: Sure!

**Sorry for the delay, I'll be back with another chapter or two next time.**

**Thanks to whoever reviewed when this came out and wanting this to continue.**

**I will be doing more fanfiction.**

**Possibly a Steven Universe and Loud House crossover since there's not a lot of them.**

**Until then, see you guys later. **


	3. Steven Meets Bumblebee

**I have returned and will continue this story.**

**Chapter 3: Steven Meets Bumblebee**

Peridot, Steven and Connie were onto fixing the little yellow beetle, to get it up and running again.

Connie realises the radio was on but didn't play anything at it's state.

She then realises it was sounding off a silent beep every split second.

Connie: That's werid, why is that acting up?

**On the moon, near Jupiter. **

On the cold wasteland, 2 decepticons were attacking an autobot which fled away from Cybertron.

Shatter and Dropkick were standing in front of a wounded autobot, cliffjumper.

Shatter: Where is Optimus Prime?! He survived the fall of Cybertron, and no rebellion is truly dead until the leader is vanquished. So where is he?

Cliffjumper: My name is Cliffjumper, Lieutenant of the Autobot resistance, my save return will be s-

He was cut off by dropkicks stab through his chest.

Shatter: Wrong answer. We know he's planning to establish a base, tell us where he is, and we may let you live.

Cliffjumper: My name is Cliffjumper, Lieu-

Dropkick made the situation worse by penetrating it more into his chest, until a sudden music popped up and beeping noises.

Cliffjumper: NO...

Shatter: That's B-127's signal.

Dropkick: Can you trace it?

Shatter: Already did. *looks at cliffjumper*. If you won't tell us where Prime is then your young friend will.

Cliffjumper: Never!

Shatter: Your a brave warrior, you deserve a better death, then again...

Dropkick then slashes cliffjumper in half. Shatter was pleased by the view.

Shatter: Set course for Earth.

**Back at the farm, Evening.**

A few hours which felt like days which the sun never gone down at all, was rough, tough and a bit hard to get it to work.

After fixing the ride and a good clean up, the trio started to call it a day and started to watch TV for the rest of the night.

They left the beetle car inside the barn which they were on the top floor of the barn snoring away, except for steven.

He felt an urge that the car they founded and repaired could be more than meets the eye, he just thought it has to. So steven decided quietly, to move to the bottom floor and look over the beetle one last time.

Steven: I swear I feel something, it doesn't feel right, what is it?

Just then a sudden piece from the beetle came out from the bottom of the car.

Steven: Oh no... I better fix it.

Steven went under and tried to see what it came out of until he saw something all cars doesn't have.

Steven: Is that a face?

Just then the faces eyes lighted up and the car started to transform into a big yellow robot.

Steven: Whoa...

The yellow bot saw the young boy and felt back to a corner and tried to comfort itself from the child.

Steven: Hey, hey... Its OK I'm not gonna hurt you. Who are you?

The bot was silent.

Steven: Do you speak?

The yellow bot shook his head saying no.

Steven: Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you.

Steven said as he gently placed his hand on the bots cheek.

The bot set off a sound like a bee.

Steven: You sound like a bee.

The bot was curious to what the child had just said.

Steven: I'm guessing you don't have a name.

The bot shaking his head, no.

Steven: May I give you a name.

The bot stood looking at Steven's eyes.

Steven: I'm gonna call you... Bumblebee.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Decepticon Arrival

**Bumblebee (Steven Universe Edition)**

**Chapter 4****: Decepticon Arrival. **

Somewhere by Lars's House.

Lars and Sadie were outside gazing at the night sky.

Lars: Space was really amazing

Sadie: I bet it was, I'm just glad your safe.

Lars: You know, it's not amazing as you, ya know.

Sadie blushes.

Sadie: Y-you mean that?

Lars: Of course I do.

Lars and Sadie starts looking at each others eyes, then they started to go forward into a kiss.

But a meteor crash landed opposite there house, and they were shocked.

Sadie: What was that!?

Lars: I have no idea.

Then a meteor was heading straight for the next house.

Lars: If its her, I am always ready to fight.

Just then car lights shown up as they were from 2 muscle cars.

Sadie: Cars?

Lars: Didn't see that coming.

Until they transformed into giant robots.

Shatter: This must be Earth, B-127 is hiding somewhere.

Dropkick: Typical creatures. *he was staring at Lars and Sadie*

Lars: Uh...

Sadie: Come on!!!!

Sadie grabbed Lars and went inside Lars house.

Shatter: We won't need to worry about them just yet. I have tracked down the autobots signal, it coming from the west direction. Until any further information or update, we head west.

Then they transformed into muscle cars and starts to drive off.

**The next morning. **

It was morning when Steven decided to wake up before anyone else could. He then went down to the barn and saw that the yellow beetle was still there. He was smiling and was happy that his new friend gotten some rest.

Just then Connie woken up from her sleeping bag, and was behind Steven. Steven noticed this as he turned around to see his best friend.

Steven: Good Morning, Connie!

Connie: Good Morning Steven. It sire looks peaceful after everything that happened.

Steven: Yeah, I'm just glad that everything is fine with all the gems now.

Connie: Me too. You know we could have some time together, now that things are resolved.

Peridot: Good morning guys!

Peridot comes in with Lapis.

Lapis: Hey.

Connie: Hi, how are you this morning.

Steven: Where have you guys been.

Peridot: Well, we were just out, with some people to a party.

Lapis: It was pretty fun.

Steven: Oh cool.

Then Pumpkin came in and starts barking to get attention.

Lapis: What is it?

Connie: Do you wanna play.

Pumpkin was growling at the beetle.

Peridot: Your angry at the car we just rebuilt?

Steven was in a panic, he knew what the beetle really is.

Steven: You must be hungry!!!

Pumpkin heard Steven and was excited while giving happy barks.

Peridot: Alright, I'll get you breakfast ready.

Peridot went to get breakfast for Pumpkin as Pumpkin followed her.

Steven: I could use some Juice as well.

Connie: Me too.

Lapis: Come on, let's go get some.

Lapis then flys Steven and Connie to a place where they can get refreshments.

In the barn was the beetle that just turned on, and then transformed.

Bumblebee saw that everyone was gone. He was looking around and seeing that he was in a big open space.

Peridot: Have fun eating, Pumpkin!

Bumblebee heard the voice and reverted to his car form just in the nick of time.

Peridot was back in the barn and started to have focus on the beetle.

Peridot: It's very interesting to see that this is a easy process to fixing. I might ask if Steven and Connie can fuse and maybe drive it around.

Steven, Lapis and Connie came back with smoothies as they all were hanging out for a bit.

**At the temple.**

Garnet was in the living room, meditating while recently noticing Pearl running towards her.

Pearl: GARNET!

Garnet: What is it Pearl?

Pearl: I've just received a large energy signal that came from space. Its around here near Beach city.

Garnet: This might be the diamonds ideal.

Pearl: I've just contacted Yellow and Blue Pearl, they don't know what it is either.

Garnet: Then this could be trouble.

Pearl: Where's Amethyst?

Garnet: Shes somewhere around a place called Royal Woods, she's babysitting.

Pearl: Why?! Ugh nevermind, we need to find out who or what is here.

Garnet: Agreed I'll get Bismuth and let her know. We leave tomorrow.

Pearl: Alright then, thankfully steven is with Peridot and Lapis, this sort of threat I don't want him to get involved in.

**Later that night at the barn. **

Later that night, Lapis, Peridot and Connie were playing on Super Mario Maker as Peridot was in a struggle.

Peridot: I ALMOST HAD IT!!!

Connie: That was so close!!!

Lapis: Nice try Peridot!

Peridot: I give up.

Steven was in the barn while him and Bumblebee were watching Gumball.

Steven: It's a good show.

Bumblebee was intrigued at the show, unitl the TV lost static.

Steven: Oh man!

Peridot: Steven what's up.

The TV has gone off.

Steven: The TV lost signal again! Me and Bumblebee were watching something.

Lapis: I knew we should of brought a new TV.

Connie: Wait, who's bumblebee?

Steven then realised that he forgetten that bumblebee was there with him.

Steven: Oh no.

The girls started to come over.

Steven: Hide!

Bumblebee liked around and transformed into the beetle.

Connie: Steven why you say you and bumblebee?

Steven: Uh, I was uh.

Peridot then looked at the Vehicle.

Peridot: The car moved! You moved it?

Steven: Um I?

Lapis: Steven, what's going on.

Steven: Ok ok! I tell you, I found out that that isn't just a car, it's a robot. But he is friendly.

Connie: You sure you had some sleep last night?

Lapis: Maybe it's best you go to bed.

Steven sighs.

Steven: Do you want me to prove it to you.

Peridot: Yeah, I really don't know what your implying.

Steven: Can you at least promise me NOT to freak out, ask random questions or attack him. For me at least.

Connie: I promise.

Lapis: I will always promise you steven.

Peridot: I agree.

Steven: Ok

He looks back at the beetle.

Steven: You can come out now!

The beetle then transformed and was big and formed into a robot.

Bumblebee looked and was shy. Connie, Lapis and Peridot were all shocked.

Steven: It's ok Bee, they won't hurt you.

Peridot: Oh my stars...

Lapis: This is amazing.

Connie: H-hi.

Bumblebee then waves at them.

Peridot: Very interesting.

Lapis: He's actually cute.

Connie: Wow...

Steven: Yeah it's so cool.


	5. Agreement & Message

**Bumblebee (Steven Universe Edition)**

**Chapter 5: Agreement****/Message**

On the road, being as quiet in the morning as ever. A beetle, which is now known as Bumblebee is disguise, was been driven around by Stevonnie. Steven and Connie fused as one so they can drive Bumblebee around, while Peridot was in the back, admiring the view from the car window, and Lapis in front, crossed her legs and arms, looking straight ahead.

Stevonnie began to speak.

Stevonnie: Seems to be quiet today.

Lapis: I rather much have that. I like doing things when no one is around.

Peridot: You say that for everything you do.

Lapis: Yep.

Perdiot: And yet you won't accept anyone but us.

Lapis: Yep.

Just then the radio starts up and gives a static noise, as it was finding a channel.

_That's so boring!!!_

They were fully surprised to see that the radio acted right on cue when Lapis finished her talk.

Lapis: D-did that just!?

Stevonnie: The radio seems to be working on que now. That's just creepy.

Peridot: Yeah, on its own!

Then the radio started to static again.

_Guys it's me!!_

Stevonnie: So the radio is alive!?

Lapis: I don't even know what's happening...

Peridot: We might as well tell Bumblebee about this error!!!

_Uh, hello! I am right here!_

Peridot: Yes, I know that yo-

Then the trio realised that it was Bumblebee.

Stevonnie: Bumblebee!?

Lapis: Your doing that.

Peridot: Why!?

_I just want to talk!_

Peridot then realises what Bumblebee was doing.

Peridot: Oooooh. Your trying to use this so called radio, so you can communicate!

The radio then had a crowd cheering and clapping_._

Stevonnie: Oh cool! Now we can actually have a good time talking to each other!

Lapis: Your really something else Bumblebee. That's a good thing, if it is.

Stevonnie: Your right Lapis, there's not a lot of things we know about him.

Peridot: May I ask questions?

_Knock yourself out!_

Peridot: Ok. Let's go easy. What colour are you?

_YELLOW!!!!_

Peridot: Good very good. Now then. What's the best way to divide 60 micro chips to each and every individual compound motherboard?

_Say whaaaaaaaat!!!_

Lapis couldn't help but chuckle.

Lapis: That's how I feel exactly.

Stevonnie: Now, I'm confused and focused! But I'm not gonna be part of this if I get my mind scrambled. I don't want to unfuse and lose control of the car.

Peridot: Good point. Apologies.

_Meh._

Lapis: Whatever.

_Hahaha!_

Lapis laughs as well. Peridot groans.

**Open Fields**

Garnet, Pearl and Bismuth were all standing tall, waiting for an answer to a recent power surge.

Bismuth: They should be coming here.

Pearl: It would be better if the rest of us were here.

Garnet: Like you said. It's a highly dangerous threat. They must be with Steven in case.

Pearl: Your right. Steven must me safe.

Bismuth: I see some sort of transport. 2 transports coming this way.

Pearl: It's just cars, in the middle of the field?

Garnet:... Those are not cars...

Pearl: What do you see Garnet.

Garnet could tell from future vision.

Garnet: You'll be surprised.

Pearl took this as a high warning that the surge came from the 2 vehicles.

The 2 muscle cars raced down. As they slowed continously, they both transformed to appear as a red and blue giant robot. Shatter and Dropkick. Decepticons.

Dropkick: These don't look like humans.

Shatter: They could be not, but the changes of them protecting this planet is high. I've heard about these types of species. Stick to the plan.

Dropkick nods, as Shatter looks back to the 3 gems.

Shatter: Greetings...

Garnet: It's Crystal Gems. What do you what from here.

Bismuth: We will go through this by force. State your business.

Pearl was shocked than the other 2, she saw massive robots right in front of her. It almost reminds her of a certain robot, which was when "she" was still around.

Shatter: We are Decepticon peacekeepers.

She starts to kneel down. Dropkick was surprised and was about to protest, but followed on with her anyway.

Shatter: There's a war leading to this planet. Starting with this soldier crash landing here, from our planet called Cybertron. He's a highly wanted bot for being a traitor.

Bismuth: A yellow robot?

Unlike Bismuth, Garnet and especially Pearl. Garnet's reaction was a bit surprising from the bot, she remembered the last time she encountered it. Pearl however was having visions of the past when herself, Rose, Garnet and Amethyst were fighting the same bot.

Pearl then spoke up in a aggressive tone.

Pearl: Where is he?

Shatter: Located somewhere in Western part of this large area of a planet.

Bismuth: I say we do it. We gotta protect the Earth.

Garnet: Pearl, this is your call.

Pearl: We accept. We will help you track down this fugitive. Any tricks and we will fight.

Shatter looked at Dropkick for a moment, nodding that the plan was at work.

Shatter: Glad we come in agreement. This planet will be safe once we capture B-127.

Pearl: We're determined to make sure of that.

**Forest**

At this point, Bumblebee is now a target. Steven, Connie, Peridot and Lapis are the only ones that can help him against them.

But none of them knew a thing, until they were walking down slowly in the forest.

Connie: So, do you have a family?

Bumblebee shrugged at her answer.

Peridot: Do you remember where you come from?

Bumblebee shrugged again.

Peridot: Hmm.

Lapis: Do you remember anything at all. Anything you know before you woke up.

Bumblebee kept shrugging and Steven was feeling down.

Steven: The more you shrug, the more I feel sorry for you.

Connie: Yeah.

Lapis keeps hearing a beep going off every second.

Lapis: What's that noise?

Lapis then saw bumblebee, where she heard it coming from him.

Lapis: Uh, Bumblebee? Your beeping.

Bumblebee noticed this and holds to his upper left chest. But it was blocked off by his chassis.

Steven: Oh no, he can't reach it.

Connie: Peridot?

Peridot: Let me have a look at this. I won't hurt you. Just lay down and I'll inspect.

Bumblebee did as Peridot said and lahed down. She then pulled out the chassis of the beetle out of him, and starts to find the cause of the beep.

Peridot: Ok, I think I got it. Yep definitely got it.

She then had the beep turn into a laser type sound.

Steven: Peridot?!

Peridot then moved back as a light shined on Bumblebee's upper left chest, as it reveals a hologram of a red and blue robot, which looked taller than Bumblebee.

Optimus Prime.

Connie: Whoa!?

Lapis: What is this?!

Then the hologram starts, but only to have it being corrupted, which made it difficult to hear.

_B-127...We must seek refuge... Our war rages on...Decepticons are at they're best...A war is coming old friend..._

_\--_

Bumblebee then has a slight flashback to where he was sent to space on a escape pod. Prime was taking on Decepticons as he launched off the tower and onto a seeker. He then landed and attacks anyone in his way.

Soundwave: Ravage, eject!

Ravage, a robotic dog that was ejected from Soundwave's chest. It rushes up to prime, attempting to put him down, but for prime to punch it away and get back on his feet. Decepticons then started swearing around Optimus Prime, the only Autobot standing against them.

_We... Must... Earth... Safe..._

Then the hologram ended and faded away. The light from Bumblebee was gone. Steven and the others were in shock.

Lapis: W-what was that. A war!?

Connie: We need to tell the others!

Steven: No, you know how Pearl gets. She probably won't trust us with Bumblebee around.

Peridot: Steven has a point. If we tell everyone else. They will get other gems, including the diamonds!

Lapis: Yeah, I rather keep a secret then having a war go away with it.

Connie: What can we do?

Steven: I think we can try to talk to someone.

Connie: Who?

Steven: Amethyst.


	6. Taken

Chapter 6

Steven and the others arrived back the barn and hides Bumblebee in covers while he is in his car form.

Steven: Just stay here ok?

Bumblebee understood as he turned the car off.

Steven: Thanks.

Steven was out the barn where Lapis, Connie and Peridot were waiting.

Lapis: How is he?

Steven: He'll be fine, we gotta go and find Amethyst quickly before someone finds out.

Peridot: Why can't we tell Pearl or Garnet or Bismuth.

Steven: I just have a feeling they might do something worse.

Connie: I have the same feeling too. It looks like Amethyst is the only one we can really trust.

Lapis: I'm with you on that one.

Peridot: Agreed, let's go find her.

With Amethyst.

Amethyst was relaxing on the beach, with a towel and looking up to the sky. It was a quiet afternoon for Amethyst as she was in her zone.

Amethyst: Wow its been a good day. After babysitting 11 children in Michigan, it's good to have a break once in a while.

Steven, Connie, Lapis, Peridot: Amethyst!!!!

The purple gem looked behind and sees her 2 best freinds and fellow gems.

Amythest: Hey guys!

Amethyst went up to the group and gave a huge hug to each of them.

Amethyst: It's been a while since we last spoke since we brought everyone together. How's it been.

Connie: It's been alright.

Lapis: Was boring.

Peridot: So how was the trip to Michigan?

Amethyst: Oh man when I got there to babysit some peeps, oh my god. It was like 11 children.

Steven: 11?!

Amethyst: Yeah, like there's this one 11 year old and only boy in the family, and he has white hair. White. Hair.

Lapis: Whaa???

Amethyst: I know, and he has sisters and they are so crazy and fun. It was so awesome that I met them, I told them I would come back with more of my friends. If you guys are interested.

Lapis: We are, but not at the moment...

Amethyst: Huh why not?

Connie: We need your help.

Amethyst: Sure what is it.

Back at the barn

Bumblebee heard dog notices and transformed into his robot form. He only sees Pumpkin barking louder.

Bumblebee looked around the area he was in, it was small but wide open space. He tried to move around but he was constantly wobbling and trying not to crush everything or anything valuable.

He then turned his attention to the power plug. He then formed his hand to become an plug insert and insert it to the plug.

Meanwhile

Dropkick noticed an energon signal coming from his GPS.

Dropkick: Got a large energon source near here, north. 500 miles.

Shatter: It's him. Let's go before he decides to run like a coward.

They both transformed into there flying mode, making their way to their destination.

Back with Steven, Connie, Lapis, Peridot and Amethyst.

Steven: Wait!!! You know who this is!?

Amethyst: Yeah. Me, Garnet, Pearl and your mom witnessed it crash land. It was escaping, we thought it was from homeworld trying to destroy us.

Amethyst explained what happened that day. The others were shocked, surprised and sad at the same time.

Peridot: That was something...

Lapis: Why didn't he-

Connie: He lost his memory!

Steven: Yeah, he doesn't know where he come from, how he got here, or even speak.

Amethyst: Wait, he can't speak.

Steven shook his head and Amethyst was confused.

Amethyst: That's odd. I heard him talk. He said attacking him was a mistake and that he didn't want to hurt anyone. But that's when he fought that other robot.

Connie: Maybe that other bot might of been the reason Bumblebee can't speak.

Lapis: And memory.

Amethyst: That was technically half our fault, we attacked him and that other giant made it worse.

Steven: We need to fix him!!!

Peridot: I might be able to try and reboot his memory banks and try to make a voice box, but it might be hard because this is something I have not encountered before I'm technology.

Lapis: We at least have to try.

Peridot: Right.

Just then, Peridot's phone went off.

Peridot: The human made device has received a call.

Amethyst: Someone's calling you?

Connie: You don't think it's...

Lapis: She can't know what's going on.

Peridot: It's...Pumpkin!?

Everyone looked in shocking eyes and confused as Peridot answered the phone.

Peridot: Pumpkin???

Pumpkin barks over the phone while Peridot listens carefully.

Peridot: Uh huh. Wait what!? What happened to the barn? He did what!? Wobbling!? Half of it!?!? On my way!?!?

Peridot hangs up.

Steven: What's happening!?

Peridot: We need to get back to the barn. NOW!!!!

Everyone raced to the barn.

At the barn

Pumpkin was in shock at the state of the barn. Nearly half of Peridot's inventions and collection, gone. It didn't take time as everyone was a bit tired from the running.

Lapis lands on her feet.

Lapis: You need to try fly.

Amethyst: Yeah...

Steven: Just Peridot?

Amethyst, Lapis: Yes.

Peridot was in shock and Connie gasped at the sight. Bumblebee came around the corner and stopped to see an angry Peridot, glaring him.

Peridot: WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?

Bumblebee jumped as he transformed into the beetle and starts whistling, using the radio to do it.

Peridot: Nooooo!!!!!

Just then they feel the ground shake.

Steven: What's going on!?

Then they see Gem soldiers going towards them. They stood with whips at the ready as one particular orange gem stood forward.

Lapis: Japser!?

Amethyst: What are you doing here?

Jasper: We've been ordered to bring in a certain alien lifeform. It's yellow and metal.

The others were wide eyed as they were trying to think of a way. Just then Lapis grabs a water handful of gems using her powers and throws them.

Lapis: You have 5 seconds...

Japser: Guess you leave me no choice.

Japser then crushes her with a bare hug as Lapis poofs into her.

Peridot: Lapis!!!!

Japser: Give me the alien!!

Peridot then charged at Japser, only to be caught by Jasper's hand on her neck as she poofs as well.

Amethyst grabs Jasper by her whips and held her tight.

Japser: Darn it!!

Amethyst: Guys go!!!

Connie: But Amethyst!?

Amethyst: GO!!!

Bumblebee transformed and grabbed Steven and Connie. He pushed past the gem group as he then transformed into the car and drove off fast.

Steven: We have to go back!!!

Connie: But will get killed!!

Just then Bumblebee stopped and talked to the radio.

_Uh oh..._Steven and Connie looked up and saw a plane and helicopter land and turn into cars and then transformed to robots, Shatter and Dropkick.

Steven: Oh no...

Connie: What do we do!!!

Dropkick shoots a rocket at them, causing Bumblebee to transform and guard the 2 children. Unfortantly, the explosion blew them up to the sky as Steven, Connie hit hard and Bumblebee was gone a long distance before crashing to the ground.

Shatter: B-127, you have been known of the resistance, a traitor to Cybertron. You will face the consequences of your actions.

Dropkick: Why is he not fighting back.

Steven and Connie ignored their pain as they went to Bumblebee and guarded him.

Steven: Leave him alone!!!

Connie: He's done nothing wrong!!! Go back to where you come from!!!!

Shatter sighed as she gave a signal for dropkick to then use his built-in taser and electrocuted Bumblebee. The teens were shocked but we're electrocuted as well. Bumblebee was about to go offline as he saw Steven and Connie faint. Then the Decepticons took Bumblebee.

Dropkick: What about these so called gems?

Shatter: They don't matter at all, not even this planet. Once we take the information out of this one, will find prime and destroy them.

Dropkick: There's a nearby werehouse, completely abandoned.

Shatter: Perfect!

To Be Continued


	7. Restored & United

Chapter 7

Steven woke up and saw that he was back in the temple. He got up straight away and went downstairs to see everyone in the living room.

Connie was confused, Pearl was tearing up, Garnet was upset, Bismuth didn't even speak as she looked down, Lapis was angry, Peridot still holding one of her precious box, Amethyst couldn't help but be annoyed and irritated.

Just then Pumpkin barked at Steven as the pet went to him and everyone looked.

Steven: What happened?

Peridot: Pearl?

Steven looked at Pearl and she got up and went to Steven and hugs him.

Steven: Uh, Pearl?

Pearl: Steven...I...I am so sorry...

Steven: Why? What happened? How long was I out?

Lapis: 5 hours.

Steven was wide eyed as he remembered that Bumblebee was captured by other robots.

Steven: Oh no! Bumblebee! I gotta go save him!

Connie: Steven we can't!

Steven: Huh? Why!?

Lapis: Grr, because the gems think that he is a bad guy. The other 2 robots were the bad guys.

Pearl: And its my fault for telling them.

Steven was confused at one point, but after it was all explained to him, he felt a lot of things at the same time. He then spoke up.

Steven: So, when you fought him, all those years ago.

Pearl: I never knew him to be part of an alliance with us, and what Peridot and Lapis told me and Garnet, it was clear that we were wrong completely.

Bismuth: I had no idea, either.

Steven: It doesn't matter, what matters is that I need to save him or it will be too late.

Steven ran to the teleporter.

Connie: Steven wait! I'm coming too!

Connie got on and they vanished to the nearest place near Bumblebee.

Pearl: We have to go after them!

Garnet: No, not this time. I have a feeling they won't be needing us this time, especially from before.

Pearl throught and agreed.

Pearl: Your right.

Amethyst: What we do now!

Peridot: We have to confess the diamonds, now!

With Bumblebee.

Shatter: Where is Optimus Prime! Tell us!

Dropkick: You have one warning!

Bumblebee didn't speak as Dropkick kicks him down.

Steven and Connie arrive and witness the horror

Connie: This is bad.

Steven: What can we do!?

Connie: I-I don't know!

Shatter: His circuits are fried, destroy him.

Dropkick stomps on Bumblebee until a hologram of Optimus Prime was up.

_We will fight on, but we must seek refuge first. *he opened a halogram of a green and blue planet*. I found a planet that's well hidden. Earth. *turns off the halogram and puts his hand on B-127 shoulder*. You will travel their and establish a base for us. Once we gather the others we will join you. You must protect the planet, if the decepticons find it, then our people are truly finished. Now go._

_Stay safe Soldier!_

The Hologram closed up as both Decepticons looked at each other.

Dropkick: Prime? Coming here!

Shatter: Their all coming here! This is our chance to destroy the entrie Autobot resistance!

Dropkick: And wipe the entire planet apart.

Shatter: Thank you for your cooperation B-127.

Dropkick then blasts Bumblebee!

Connie: NO-

Steven quickly covered her mouth as the Decepticons flew away. They both run into the building, saw Bumblebee offline.

Connie: Oh no!

Steven: No!!

Connie began tearing up until Steven had a light bulp.

Steven: Wait I have healing spit!

Connie: It wouldn't work on machines, would itl?

Steven: One way to find out!

Steven spat and presses on Bumblebee's shotted wound. Soon it glowed the entire bot and disappeared.

Connie: Bumblebee?

Bumblebee rosed up and looked into the couple.

_You saved me!_

Steven: It worked!

Bumblebee then had his headgear on combat mode.

_Restoring Memory Component_

Connie: You can remember everything!!!

Steven: This is great! This is amazing!

The couple cheered on as they had their hands interlocked with each other. They both blushed.

Connie: I got a little excited! I'm just so happy we got him back.

Steven: I feel so relieved, I could kiss you!

Connie: W-what's s-stopping you...

They both go red as they let go, but then Steven rushed in and kissed Connie passionately.

Connie: S-steven!

Steven: I always had my eye on you Connie...

Connie: Oh Steven-

Connie held her hand on his cheek as they gaze into each others eyes.

_Reboot Complete, Memory Restored, Weapons Online._

Bumblebee rosed up and kneeled in front of Steven and Connie.

Steven: Ready to go!

Connie: We can leave, find you somewhere to go.

Bumblebee then hologramed a tower near their location.

_If the decepticons find earth, then our people are truly finished._

Steven: Oh! Connie! We have to deal with those 2.

Connie: Your right Steven. Ok will fight with you.

Bumblebee nodded as he turned into a beetle and opened the car door.

Steven and Connie holded their hands together and went inside the car and drove away to the tower.

Steven: Will finish our moment after this is over Connie.

Connie: I know Steven I know.

_Let's go save the world!!!_

Steven and Connie: Yeah! To the tower!!!

To be Concluded.


	8. Finale

Final Chapter

Shatter and Dropkick were at the Tower, activating their radio contact and sending coordinates to outer space.

Shatter: This will be an excellent opportunity for the Decepticons.

Dropkick: Ready and downloading coordinates as we speak.

Shatter: Perfect.

Bumblebee, Steven and Connie hid by a dumpster.

Steven: They are already starting.

Connie: Just downloading, we have to shut it down or at least destroy.

_No I will._

Bumblebee picked the couple and placed them in the dumpster closing it.

Connie: But, you'll be alone out there!

_Trust me._

Bumblebee then looked and started to run towards the tower. Activating his primary weapon, blasting the tower up.

Shatter: Stop him, and finish the job this time!

Dropkick transformed as Bumblebee climbed up and hits Dropkick hard, causing him to transform into his robot form and making them both fall to the ground hard.

Dropkick and Bumblebee started to fight as they brawled.

Dropkick: You dead scrap, tin can!

_Your welcome to try._

Steven and Connie looked beyond the massive brawl happening.

Steven: What can we do.

Connie: I don't know, we could help him, but the transmitter is almost done.

Steven then became serious and fully confident.

Steven: Then we have to stop the tower and make sure no more arrives.

Connie: Ok then Steven.

Dropkick launched a missile, but Bumblebee deflected it as it was about to hit Steven and Connie.

They both survived as Steven was helding up his barrier. They both started running as Bumblebee and Dropkick were fighting.

Connie: Quick! Use the crane!

Steven: Ok!

They reached the top and saw the transmitter tower on the opposite side.

Bumblebee transforms into a beetle and transformers again, causing him and Dropkick to bash down to the lower ground. Dropkick transformed quickly wnet to the air and turned into a helicopter, shooting at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee held a massive chain and caught Dropkick in it as he transforms, but barely transformed fully.

Dropkick: You think these chains are what's gonna sto-

Bumblebee then pulled the chains, causing Dropkick to lose his arms and head as he explodes into an inferno.

_1 down, 1 to go._

Steven and Connie took deep breaths as they held their hands together and jumped to the tower. They spot a green battery.

Steven: That must be it! We need to figure out how to get this to stop.

Shatter: What do you think your doing!?

Shatter transforms into a plane and aims missiles at them, until Bumblebee shot her out of the sky, but Shatter landed on him.

Bumblebee and Shatter fought hard, but Shatter was being too aggressive due to anger.

Shatter: I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!

_BRING IT ON!!!! _

Steven: Ok, I have an idea, we could call Peridot, tell her what is happening and she guides us to-

Connie swings her sword and destroys the battery.

Connie: Got it.

Steven: Ir that could of worked.

The tower transmission shut down and Shatter looked wide eyed.

Shatter: No...

She was about to aim, until Bumblebee tackled her but was too much as she brutally hits Bumblebee in the face while his head gear is on.

Shatter: Ahhh!!!

Steven: Bumblebee!!

Shatter: After I kill you! I'll kill them!

Connie: Bee No!!!

Bumblebee shot a wall.

Shatter: Hahaha, you missed.

The wall was breaking as it was now blown by water flowing to their direction. Bumblebee held Shatter down.

Shatter: You'll kill us both.

Bumblebee didn't say anything as he let the water hit them and causing Shatter to try and get out of the water.

Just then a large ship was racing down as she looked back and was surrounded by explosive barrels.

Shatter: Oh scrap!

The ship caused Shatter to push into the barrel, causing it to explode into a fire inferno.

Steven and Connie ran down and went to the edge of the now made river.

Steven: Bumblebee!!!

Connie: Bee!!!

After a few moments, Bumblebee roses from the water, as he got up to the ground and looked at the couple.

Steven: Your alive! I'm so glad your OK!

Connie: You did it!

_No, we did it. Come, there's something I need to show you._

Bumblebee transforms and the kids go inside as Bumblebee drives off.

Hill near the San Francisco bridge.

Bumblebee stopped as the kids got out and witnessed a incredible sight.

Connie: This is beautiful!

Steven: I know! I like it.

_Hey, I wanted to let you that. I'm meeting up with my family and start a new life here. Coming?_

Steven: Bumblebee, that's nice but, we can't.

Bumblebee then transformed and was shocked.

Connie: Well, we have people here, freinds, family. Our loved ones.

As she holds Steven's hand.

Steven: We have people that need us here. You have people too. We would come but, beach city needs us.

Connie: Your friends, your family, needs you than we do.

Bumblebee then was searching through his radio until he played a little bit of something familiar.

-_It's beautiful, isn't it Steven.-_

Steven was wide eyed, as he remembered his mother's tape, Sadie showed him.

Steven: That was my mom. She is with me. Always. We never let go of each other.

Bumblebee nodded as he understood.

_Thanks. For everything._

Connie was now tearing up.

Connie: We couldn't be more happier to help you.

Connie and Steven hugs Bumblebee.

Steven and Connie: Goodbye, Bumblebee.

As Bumblebee looked upon the bridge, he then scanned a yellow camero with bkakx stripes. He transforms into it as Steven and Connie were wide eyed.

Steven: Whoa! No way!

Connie: You could've been a Camero this whole time!? Oh my god!!!

Bumblebee tunes the music up as he rolled out to the bridge. Steven and Connie looked at each other as they wrap arms around themselves and looking at the bridge.

Steven: There he goes.

Connie: You think he'll find what he's looking for.

Steven: I don't know, but I know for a fact that he won't be alone.

Bumblebee slowed down and drove with a red truck with a trailer as it went through the bridge.

Steven gets a call from Peridot.

Steven: Hey Peridot.

Peridot: Steven! What happened! Where ahev you been!

Steven: Oh um, we just finished dealing with the bad guys. There gone now.

Amethyst: OOOH yeah!!! Nice! Tell Bee he's got it!

Steven: He's not with us.

Peridot: What do you mean.

Steven: Let's just say, he has a family to get too. See you soon.

As he hung up, he grabbed Connie bribe style.

Connie: S-steven.

Steven: Don't worry my princess, I'm here to get you back.

Connie: Hehe, oh Steven!

They both travel back as the sunrises and laughs were heard of joy, peace and victory.

_Until we meet again Universe._

The End.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Optimus Prime: Old friend, you kept this planet save. Because of you, we have a future B-127.

Bumblebee: My name. Is. Bumblebee looks up and sees other Autobots about to crash land.

With Peridot.

She was reading through worldwide news stuff until she came to a article that peaked her interest.

Peridot: Hmm, this is new. Interesting.

_News: Who is Iron Loud? _


End file.
